reloriafandomcom-20200215-history
Homebrew Content
Special Materials Mountain’s Heart - Heavy dense material recovered from the center of mountains, looks grey like a stone with the smoothness of metal and upon being enchanted with an element takes on a corresponding look based on the element (fire = dark black stone with dark red lines of lava flowing through, cold = light silver base with light sky blue swirls, acid = purple base with lime green splats on it, lightning = dark green base with dark yellow lightning bolts down it, sonic = white base with silver ripples) and can only be enchanted with one element. Weapons and armor crafted out of this material become much heavier and as such have strength requirement of at least 14 to wield effectively. Item weight is increased by 50% and weapons require 1 strength per pound of the new weight with minimum weight of 14. Weapons made from this material get +1 to deflect AC and can gain another +1 to deflect by adding 7 more pounds to its weight and this can be done as much as you want but the strength requirement is based on the total weight after adding it all up. Armor made from this gain +1 armor, -2 armor check, +10% spell failure chance, and -5 speed and can multiply this bonuses by adding 15/20 pounds(15 for medium and 20 for heavy) to the armor up to a total of 4 times or 60/80 more pounds. Medium armor made from this requires 14 strength to wear and heavy armor requires 18 strength and the heavy armor made from this applies its AC against basic bullets even though they are considered touch attacks. Only weapons and armor made out of metal can be made with this material(longswords can but not quarterstaffs, light armor can not be made of this material). Cost - Weapon 2000g +1000g per extra bonus / Medium armor 6500g +3250g per extra bonus / Heavy armor 10,000g +5000g per extra bonus / Enchantment +1000g per bonus on armor Hardness 12 and 30 hp/inch of thickness Traps Nature Mine - '''An explosive mine that immediately takes the camouflage of the terrain it’s in (As long as it’s natural/organic). When it explodes, it shoots out vines that will grab a hold of nearby targets. After 10 seconds, the vines explode INTO the target, causing explosion, piercing and greenfire damage. It comes in I-V, with V being the best: * '''Nature Mine I: A shaped charge that implodes on that square alone, with 1 vine bursting out 5 feet (Strength DC to escape is 20 for a small creature, 15 for a medium, 10 for a large, 5 for a huge). Initial explosion is 2d6 explosion damage plus 1d4 fire damage, vine explosions cause 3d6 explosion, 1d4 piercing and 1d4 greenfire damage. * Nature Mine II: A flatter charge that explodes on that square, and in a 5 foot radius, with 2 vines bursting out for 10 feet (Strength DC to escape is 25 for a small creature, 20 for a medium, 15 for a large, 10 for a huge, 5 for gargantuan). Initial explosion is 4d6 explosion damage and 2d4 greenfire damage, vine explosions cause 6d6 explosion, 2d4 piercing and 2d4 greenfire damage. * Nature Mine III: A wider charge that explodes on that square, and in a 10 foot radius, with 4 vines bursting out for 15 feet (Strength DC to escape is 30 for a small creature, 25 for a medium, 20 for a large, 15 for a huge, 10 for gargantuan and 5 for colossal). Initial explosion is 8d6 explosion damage and 4d4 greenfire damage, vine explosions cause 12d6 explosion, 4d4 piercing and 4d4 greenfire damage. * Nature Mine IV: A wider charge that explodes on that square, and in a 15 foot radius, with 8 vines bursting out for 20 feet (Strength DC to escape is 35 for a small creature, 30 for a medium, 25 for a large, 20 for a huge, 15 for gargantuan and 10 for colossal). Initial explosion is 16d6 explosion damage and 8d4 greenfire damage, vine explosions cause 24d6 explosion, 8d4 piercing and 8d4 greenfire damage. * Nature Mine V: A 5-foot charge that explodes on that square, and in a 20 foot radius, with 16 vines bursting out for 25 feet (Strength DC to escape is 40 for a small creature, 35 for a medium, 30 for a large, 25 for a huge, 20 for gargantuan and 15 for colossal). Initial explosion is 32d6 explosion damage and 16d4 greenfire damage, vine explosions cause 48d6 explosion, 16d4 piercing and 16d4 greenfire damage Lightlock '''- A divine trap, it grabs a creatures legs and causes a bright light to shine up. This light causes 1d6 holy damage plus the placer of the traps Survival modifer, and the creature is trapped and harmed for 1d6 turns. This will allow any ranged attacked to gain a +10 to their chance to hit. The only way out is either a natural 20 Will Save (May be rolled every turn) or by being dispelled. If a natural 1 is rolled, roll another 1d6 for rounds trapped. It will also intensify the light, causing an additional 1d6 damage per natural 1, as well as an extra +5 on ranged chance to hit per 1 rolled. '''Gaiablades - When placed, it appears to just be foliage on the ground. When activated, the trap springs up into long, leaf-like blades that spin around rapidly. These blades are incredibly dangerous, and do 1d10 damage per blade (Four blades per trap, though it can be fitted with up ), as well as requiring a Fort Save DC 15 to not bleed 1d4 damage for 1d4 turns. A reflex save DC 15 is required to drop under it (Cannot be larger than a medium creature, any small creature or under may take ten) or an acrobatics check DC 15 to jump over it. In order to destroy it, a Strength check DC 12 must be made per blade ripped off, or Disable Device DC 12 to deactivate it. Bamboo Cannon: This large, 20 feet by 20 feet contraption is composed entirely of magically treated wood. When fired, it launches ten large bamboo shoots. The damage cause by each shoot is 1d10+5. A reflex save DC 15 is required to dodge it. Category:Rules Category:Homebrew